


Willows and Ice

by Yubell22



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Demisexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubell22/pseuds/Yubell22
Summary: In which Willow Poindexter becomes undeniably attracted to Darian Nurse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt - "Make them girls."  
> \-----  
> P.S. - Come check me out on tumble @ Ittsybittsybunny

\-----  
Willow Poindexter was not used to having crushes. In fact, she really wasn’t used to finding anyone attractive at all. It was hard for her to really feel one way or another about anyone she saw regardless of gender identity, but something about Darian Nurse was undeniably attractive.

Maybe it was the way she walked, tall and proud, even though her height was often off putting to others, especially when she wore heels. Maybe it was the way Darian played hockey, checking others into the boards as hard as she can, but somehow still looking graceful when doing it. Willow knew the truth though, above all else, she loved the way Darian smiled.

Willow had been attracted to people before, mostly the kind of middle school crushes that lose their impact soon after. Yet, Darian and all the others before her had one thing in common, their senses of humor. Without a doubt, Willow was attracted to idiots who smiled too much and put her at ease. No matter what they looked like elsewhere, or what gender they were, all they needed was to light up with laughter and Willow was hooked.

Even still, that perfect blend of humor and light so rarely occurred in just the right way for Willow to notice. It really took someone special, and a dash of time to make it all click. She wasn’t entirely sure when Darian had made the fatal switch from neutral frenemy to potential love interest, because it still felt like they had been having their usual arguments just last week.

Now all of a sudden, Darian was cute and funny and Willow was NOT okay with it. What was she supposed to do, risk their already fragile defense-woman friendship on the chance that Darian felt the same way? It was absolutely ridiculous. Under no circumstances was Willow going down that road.  
\----  
Roughly one week ago, Darian Nurse noticed an odd change in her fellow defense-woman’s behaviors. Instead of Willow’s usual mildly standoffish, hot-tempered reactions to her chirps, Willow was barely making eye contact with her. Every time Darian tried to say anything, it seems like Willow was already half way out the door, or otherwise occupied.

Not only was their typical arrangement of bickering and witty quips suffering, but the more Willow avoided her, the worse their game seemed to get. At first hockey practice had been fairly normal, only a slightly sloppy play here or there that could be attributed to a bad day. However, as the days continued, their usual hockey level connection was worsening.

Even when they were fighting the worst, their game hadn’t been suffering this bad.

They were missing passes, falling for too many fakes, and sooner or later the two of them were going to be getting into a real fight because honestly, Darian was pissed. How dare Willow start acting like this now when they were finally getting better. They almost felt like friends, but now Willow could take her ridiculous hair and freckles and shove them somewhere painful.

This needed to end, and Darian planned to get to the bottom of it one way or another.  
\-----  
She waited until after practice one day, hoping to catch Willow alone. It was easy enough for Darian to do, after all, she was proud of her appearance and it wasn’t unheard of for her to be the last to leave the locker room. The only hard part was getting Willow to do the same.

She’d considered conspiring with Bitty, using their combined efforts to get Willow to talk, but then Bitty would have been worried. That, or she would have brought Lardo and his all too knowing smirk along with her. The shorty squad was a worthy ally, but maybe too powerful in this case.

So Darian would have to wait and hope that everyone else cleared out quickly enough for her to ask Willow to talk. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on her side. Willow had been asked to speak with the coaches for a minute, and she was just walking into the showers as everyone else was getting dressed. As the last person left, the two of them were finally alone.  
\-----  
“Dex,” Willow heard her nickname called from across the locker room. She thought she was alone by now, but of course Darian would stick around long enough to catch her alone. As long as she was purposefully avoiding her, Darian was sure to confront her about it. 

“Why are you still here, Nursey,” she called back, trying to keep her voice level.

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s wrong with you lately,” Nursey replied, walking closer.

“Nothing’s wrong with me, alright?” 

“Really,” Nursey began again, “because it sure seems to me like there is. You’ve been avoiding me and it’s ruining everything. Just look at our playing recently.”

“Oh my god, far be it for me to mess with your game…how could I ever do such a thing.” Dex said, quirking a hip and raising her arms in mock plea.

“You know this isn’t just about our game, Dex. This is obviously something more.” Nursey replied evenly.

“It’s not anything,” Dex yelled, voice cracking slightly.

Nursey stared at her for a moment, waiting. Then, with voice lowered, she said, “No one reacts like that over nothing. If something’s wrong, or you’re not okay, you need to tell me. Us hockey girls have to stick together. We don’t need to be giving each other shit along with everyone else.”

“I swear I’m fine. Please just let it go.”

“I can’t Will; you’re my friend.” Nursey placed her hand on Dex’s shoulder.

“Don’t call me that,” She said, not pulling away.

“I won’t if you really don’t want me to.”

“No—I …just don’t want…I like it too much when you do.”

“I like it a little too much when I say it too.” Nursey brought her hand up to Dex’s cheek, rubbing lightly. “You can call me Darian if you want.”

Dex laughed out then, pulling closer rather than away. “No offense, but I’d rather not. It’s not quite as cute as Will is.”

“Oh really,” Nursey cried out in mock outrage. “Darian’s really that bad. What would you prefer then, Branch.”

“Branch,” Dex questioned, pulling away slightly.

“You know, cause a willow is a tree…and trees have branches…it honestly sounded better in my head.” 

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“Can I kiss you,” Nursey blurted, still flushed.

Dex leaned closer, pulling their lips together gently. There was something wonderful about not having to bend or twist to reach each other. Being the same height made it all so much easier. When she pulled away Dex let her hands slide down Nursey’s arms.

“So, can I take you to dinner Will?”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking and commenting :)!


End file.
